


A Room With A View

by starknadke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Fluff ensues, Ivar and Alfred go on Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknadke/pseuds/starknadke
Summary: A year after meeting at the Rio Paralympics, Alfred surprises Ivar with a trip to the happiest place on earth. Fluff ensues, as well as magical disney adventures.





	1. Waking Up at Disney

It took Ivar a second to remember he was in a strange bed when he awoke. But the way the light was streaming into the room was different--brighter than his Sweden home. The ceiling was vaulted, which was different too. 

Ivar blinked. That's right, he was in Paris. Well, just outside of Paris, technically speaking. He couldn't believe Alfred had managed to surprise him--with a trip to Disneyland, of all things. 

He moved his head to look at his boyfriend, who was sitting up against the backboard and reading--a History of England, by the looks of it.

"Hey babe," Ivar said, adjusting the pillow behind his head with one hand and reaching out to Alfred with the other. He made contact with Alfred's thigh, albeit below the thick white duvet (another difference with the dark grey bedding of home), and let his hand rest there. "You let me keep some of the blanket last night."

"Oh no, I definitely stole them away," Alfred said. "But I put them back when I woke."

"Ever the gentleman," Ivar said, smiling, before pushing himself up so he was sitting upright, too. He pushed away Alfred's book, and leaned in for a kiss. "Good morning," he said when he pulled away. 

"I was reading that," Alfred said, but he was smiling too. 

"Oh yeah? And what could be more important than me?" Ivar kept his face close to Alfred's and widened his eyes inquisitively. 

"I was in a very engrossing part about how English language use changed after church services began using the common tongue instead of Latin," Alfred explained, lifting the book again. 

Ivar sighed. "Of course. My boyfriend whisks me away on a magical journey, only to think about--of all things--his beloved church." 

"Don't worry, I'm not about to try and convert you," Alfred said. "Anyway, I was more thinking about tongues..."

Ivar paused, then grinned, and leaned back in for another kiss.

*

Ivar changed as Alfred showered, and thought about the events of days past. A week ago, Ivar had travelled from his in Sweden, where he still lived with Floki and Helga, to Alfred, for what he thought was going to be a month-long stay at his boyfriend's place, complete with everything from romantic evenings to fencing training, from exploring London and its surroundings to dinners with Alfred's confusing, dramatic, and exorbitantly rich family. Some parts he was looking more forward to than others, but he was mostly just excited for the Alfred of it all: the love and attention from his boyfriend of one year.

And then, less than a week into his UK stay, Alfred pulls out two tickets, hands them to Ivar, and asks, "Have you ever been?" 

He hadn't. His family had never been poor, but after his father left them and his mother died, visiting Disneyland Paris--or even travelling to Paris at all--hadn't really been a priority. The accident that killed his mother and added an SCI on top of his type 1 OI, setting his recovery time for right when he and his brothers were at prime disneyland-going age, hadn't helped much either. 

As an adult, it had sounded like a fun place--and he loved disney movies, which, he realised, Alfred must have picked up on--but he didn't think he'd ever have a reason to visit, until now. 

Two days later they'd been on the Eurostar train (in Business Class, no less, not because Alfred paid more, but that was the only place with wheelchair accessible seating) on their way to Marnee la Vallee. 

And then at check in--"Alfred Grose and Ivar Lothbrok to check in, please," Alfred had led, though normally it was Ivar who liked to do the leading when they went out--and a concierge had come down to escort them to their room.

"Welcome to the Castle Club," the young man had said, as he placed their bags in their room. (It turns out Alfred had paid more for this, but Alfred assured that the part he had paid was within his means and meant as a gift for Ivar, and that his father had chipped in too, because it would make their stay more comfortable and help Alfred find gluten free food. Ivar had hid his annoyance like he'd learned to do, and said he'd never thought he would get to live like a prince, or better, a king. He had also sworn to find a way to repay Alfred, as well as his father). 

They had an evening meeting with the private castle club station--where their benefits, VIP fastpasses, the lift to the parks, free breakfast character dining--were explained in full, and they had set them up with Priority Access cards too, so they wouldn't have to do this in the park. Alfred explained his gluten allergy, too, and they were let known that the private reception was open at any time to their needs. 

Ivar really and truly could hardly believe his luck. As he transferred to his chair and put on his shoes, he realised how truly happy he was to be here. He'd have to find some way to get Alfred back for this surprise. But for now, he was set to enjoy. 

He had just pulled up to the window when Alfred stepped out of the bathroom. 

"What are you thinking about?" he heard Alfred say from behind him. 

Ivar glanced back at his boyfriend, then looked back out--toward the castle that was clearly visible from their room. 

"Just admiring the view," he said. "Just admiring this view."


	2. Breakfast at Disney's

As they had discussed with the concierge the evening before, when they arrived at the Castle Lounge for the all included breakfast buffet, a waiter was able to retrieve a gluten-free plate specially prepared in the kitchen, which included some slices of pork roast, proscuitto, and tomato, and stir-fried corgettes on the side, too. Because pre-packaged ingredients were typically fine too, he was also able to grab himself a jogurt and two boiled eggs. 

Ivar, meanwhile, feasted at the buffet, loading his (first) plate up with fruits, pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and more. (He'd later go back for round 2). Because there was no ramp down to the balcony level, they found a table at the same lounge level of the buffet. They still faced the thankfully large windows of the lounge, however, so there was still a great view. 

"You do enjoy that view of the castle, don't you," Alfred noted, taking a sip from his tea. 

Ivar picked up his coffee and shrugged. "As much as any man loves a castle, I suppose." 

"I bet you'll be wearing a disney shirt by the end of this trip," Alfred said.

"Pshh." Ivar put down his coffee to look at his man. "Don't get me wrong. I love being here and, as you know, I do have a soft spot for such fairy tale movies. But that doesn't mean I have to buy the T-shirt." 

"I'm not saying you have to, I'm saying you'll  _want_ to," Alfred said. 

Ivar shook is head and took a bite from his roll. "Whatever you say dear," he said sarcastically. 

Just then, they noticed that Minnie Mouse had entered the lounge. Because they were sitting nearer to the entrance than the people on the balcony, she seemed to notice them first, and scurried over--straight to Ivar.

She approached him from behind, and when she tapped his shoulder he visibly jumped. Alfred couldn't help but laugh, and couldn't stop even when Ivar shot him a look. "Hi Minnie," he said.

Ivar looked back at the character, who was now standing with her hands over her mouth as if in surprise. "Hello," he said, with a curt nod, smile, and wave. 

Minnie sprung back into action and waved back. 

"Can you give him a hug?" Alfred asked, reaching for his phone. "Come on, Ivar, give her a hug!" 

Ivar could tell that the grin on his boyfriend was a mischievous one, but Minnie couldn't, so he ceded. With a shrug of his shoulders, he offered an arm to the mouse, who ran in for a hug. 

Alfred snapped a photo. "One more," he said, "one more!"

Minnie saw the camera out and seemed to hug Ivar closer with one arm, lifting the other to wave and blow a kiss at the camera. 

"Aha," Ivar said when he noticed. "I think she likes you. Do you want a hug, Alfie?"

Ivar only called him Alfie in moments such as these. 

"Oh no, Ivar," he began in protest, about to jokingly say "she's all yours," but Minnie was already on her way over. "Oh dear," he muttered to himself. 

Now it was Ivar's turn to laugh, and take pictures. 

Once Minnie had gone, Alfred scooched his chair closer to Ivar and they scrolled through the pictures together. 

"Look at your face there!" Ivar said, pointing to one of the ones he had taken. Alfred was staring directly into the camera, as if on the office. Minnie was, of course, smiling, but Alfred...wasn't quite. "It's my new phone background."

"Wha--?"

"Too late, it's done." Ivar locked his phone, then pressed the home button to reveal his new lock screen. "I love it." Ivar said, still laughing. 

Alfred rested his chin on Ivar's shoulder. Ivar leaned his head against his. He heard Alfred say, "I love you," and so put an arm around his boyfriend and said, "you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Though myself disabled, I do not share the disabilities with these characters so if you have any comments or concerns, please feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Really, this is me living out the disneyland fantasies I know I'll probably never get to have myself, through a few of my favourite characters lol. Kudos & comments are appreciated! If you have any specific rides or disneyland types of events you want to see, let me know that, too!


End file.
